Darkest Desires
by SuperKirbyLand234
Summary: Remember back in the episode "The Crystal Empire Part 2", when Twilight stumbled upon Sombra's door that showed her her worst nightmare? Well, what if instead of her worst fears, it showed her the darkest thoughts in her mind? (AU; rated M for clop).


**Darkest Desires**

By SuperKirbyLand234

(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony; all credit goes to the original creators at Hasbro, please support the official release).

(Warning: This story contains clop, do not read if you don't like. If you do like, enjoy).

~~Darkest Desires~~

Twilight looked down upon the secret passage way in the crystal throne room with glee, she had used the dark magic Celestia showed her to unveil the stairway King Sombra had hidden away. "Well, let's go", said Spike. Before he could take even one step, Twilight held him back with her hoof.

"No Spike, I said I had to do this on my own and that's exactly what I'm going to do. You stay here", she said. Against Spike's better judgement, he stayed put as Twilight began to descend the long staircase to the chamber. On the way down, she lost her footing and tripped, rolling down the rest of the way; she let out a frustrated groan as she stood up from the door, she gasped as she beheld a wooden door with a crystal atop it.

When she reached to open it, however, it move of its own accord and slid across the wall. Twilight tried to catch but it continued to slid all over the chamber as if it was playing a game of 'Tag' with her; Twilight finally had enough and zapped the crystal atop the door with dark magic, causing it to stop moving, open and reveal a bright light inside it. "Spike, I think it's here", she said as she ran into the mysterious room.

Suddenly, Twilight found herself back at the castle in Canterlot or more specifically, inside Celestia's private chamber. "Huh? How did I get back here?", she asked herself. "Congratulations Twilight, you've passed the test", said a voice. Twilight turned around and saw Princess Celestia standing behind, although, she was wearing two pairs of pink-striped socks on her hooves that Twilight had never seen before.

"Princess? What do you mean I passed? What exactly did I do?", Twilight asked in confusion. Celestia approached her and led her towards the large rug that sat in the middle of the room next to the fireplace, "When you entered through the door, Sombra's magic was eradicated and he vanished into oblivion. You saved the Crystal Empire and all of Equestria, I'm so proud of you **_my faithful student_** ", Celestia said capping her sentence off by stroking Twilight's flank with her wing tips.

Twilight shivered at the touch, her mentor had never touched her this way before but she didn't object. "Wait, then if it's all over and everything's okay, where's Spike and the others?", she asked. Celestia smiled as she continued to stroke her student's flanks gently, "Oh they're out celebrating with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Right now, I want you here so I can reward you", she said as she leaned against the wall and held Twilight against her stomach.

She held Twilight in place with her right hoof while she rubbed her stomach with her left hoof, Twilight shuddered and let out a small moan. "Mmm, Twilight...has anyone told you how beautiful you are? How intelligent you are? Or how whenever there's a problem, you're always so determined to solve it?", asked Celestia in a seductive tone.

Twilight shivered as she felt a strange wetness form between her hind legs, the sensations her body was experiencing was unlike any she felt before. She also couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Celestia act this way before or at all really; this was a side of her mentor she hadn't seen and even though she was enjoying this treatment, a part of her couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"This...this feels...wrong somehow", she said quietly. Celestia smirked as she lowered her hoof and began to rub Twilight's slit, the young unicorn mare let out a sharp gasp followed by a moan as she felt pleasure well up in her lower body. "Ah...C-C-Celestia...what are...ahh...y-y-you...doing...ohhh", Twilight struggled to get out. Celestia smirked seductively as she moved her hoof faster, grinding into Twilight's slit; the young unicorn tried to quiet herself as her moaning grew louder, this was a kind of pleasure she'd never felt before in her life.

Just then, Celestia stopped rubbing Twilight's slit and laid her down on the rug; she stared at her student with hungry, lustful eyes, "I think it's time I give you you're reward, Twilight", she said. Before Twilight could ask what she meant, Celestia engulfed her in a deep passionate kiss; Twilight's eyes went wide for a second before they slowly closed and she returned the kiss, moaning into Celestia's lips.

That tiny voice in the back of Twilight's mind that told her this was wrong was utterly silenced when Celestia broke the kiss and began planting kisses on her neck, each one drawing a moan out of the young unicorn. The princess then began to drag her tongue down the length of her stomach; Twilight was panting heavily, the feelings radiating through her body was unbelievable. "Ohh...P-P-Princess...C-C-Celestia...this feels...amazing...please...don't...stop...", she said through her gasps of pleasure.

Then she let out a noise that sounded like a mix between squeak and a scream when Celestia wrapped her lips around her clit and began suckling on it with great vigor; Twilight felt her grip on reality slowly diminishing, nothing existed in this moment except her and her mentor.

Twilight felt compelled to stay like this forever, lying on a comfy rug while the princess of the sun pleasured her to her heart's content; she never wanted it to end. All the while this was happening, she didn't hear the sound of maniacal laughter echoing around her.

Spike was beginning to get very antsy, he knew Twilight told him she could handle this herself but he couldn't help but worry about her. She had been in the chamber for far too long and it had gone deathly quiet, Spike couldn't stop himself from thinking that something had gone wrong.

That's when Spike heard her let out her squeak/scream and began running down the steps, his heart racing as he thought she had gotten hurt. "Twilight, are you okay?!", he shouted as he reached the last step. What he saw both scared and confused him: he saw Twilight sitting down in front of an open door that led to a wall; her eyes glowed green and red and were half closed, and she had her left hoof planted firmly on the ground while her right hoof was between her hind legs rubbing circles into her clit.

Spike slowly approached her, he saw her mouth hung open as she moaned loudly, a strand of saliva dripped from the side of her lip. Spike placed both hands on her shoulders and shook her gently, "Twilight, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?", he asked. "Ohh yes, Princess Celestia! Harder! Faster! I'm going...to...to...c-c-climax...ahhhh!", she said.

Spike waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention but it seemed as though Twilight didn't even acknowledge his presence; she kept muttering things about Princess Celestia while she pleasured herself with her hoof. Spike was panicking so much now that he began crying and started violently shaking her, "Twilight! Twilight please snap out of it! This isn't you, this isn't the way you are! Why are you doing this?", he sobbed.

Again, Twilight didn't react to his shaking and merely continued to pleasure herself while muttering the princess' name, her green and red glowing eyes filled with lust and desire. That's when Spike angrily looked at the wall inside the door and said, "What are you even looking at? This is just a wall!".

The crystal atop it glowed as Spike's eyes also became red and green; he saw Rarity standing before him wearing a red satin dress and looking at him with lust in her eyes. "Oh Spikey-Wikey, why don't you come and lie down with me? I promise I'll take you on the ride of your life, you'll never know pleasure like what I'll show you", she said seductively.

Rarity leaned in and gave Spike a kiss on the lips, but before he could kiss back or snake his hand downward towards his lower extremities, the sound of maniacal laughter echoed all around him. Spike caught on to what was happening and forcefully pushed Rarity off of him, "Ow! Spikey-Wikey, what ever did you do that for? Don't you want to be inside me?", she said as slowly stroke her slit with her hoof in full view of him.

Despite licking his lips at the tantalizing sight, he shook his head back and forth and glared at her angrily. "No! I know what you really are: you're not the real Rarity. The Rarity I know may know that I have a crush on her but she would never try to do any of this with me because we're friends! And even if I've had thoughts about this, I would never do it to Rarity; you're nothing but an illusion created by King Sombra!", he shouted.

The fake Rarity screamed and pushed him out through a doorway, sending Spike back to reality. He fell backwards onto something wet under his romp; he looked behind him and saw that he had fallen in a puddle of Twilight's fluids, which was leaking onto the floor the more she pleasured herself.

As disgusted as he was, Spike realized what was happening and what he had to do. "Twilight! Snap out of it! It's not real!", he shouted at her face. Her only response was a deep and almost feral sounding moan as she felt herself come again; Spike panicked until he looked back at the door and got an idea, _If I shut this stupid door maybe the illusion will stop_ , he thought. He ran behind the door and pushed it with all his might, "Get out of my friend's head, Sombra! You're not welcome inside it!", he shouted as he slammed the door shut.

Twilight's eye fluttered closed as she fell over, gasping for air. Spike immediately rushed to her side and shook her gently, "Twilight? Twilight, please wake up! C'mon, you've gotta be okay!", he shouted. Just then, Twilight coughed a few times before she opened her eyes; Spike smiled widely as he hugged her tightly, scared that he might've lost her. Twilight breathed heavily as she tried to regain her composure, "S-Spike? Is that you? Ohh, I just had the weirdest dream...", she trailed of as she rubbed her head.

Spike donned a serious looked as he pointed towards the door, "It was no dream Twilight, but an illusion created by King Sombra. I found you down here, touching yourself and muttering things about Princess Celestia while you were looking through the door", he said. Twilight found the strength to slowly stand up and walk towards the door, placing her hoof on it. "A door that leads to your darkest desires, the lustful thoughts that linger in the darkest corners of your mind that you dare not think about because you know it's wrong", she said. Spike hugged her again.

"I looked through the door and saw Rarity; she looked at me seductively and wanted me inside her, as much as I wanted that to happen I stopped myself when I realized it wasn't real. I may have a crush on Rarity and she knows that, but we're friends and friends don't do or even think about doing those kinds of things to each other; that's when I knew it was an illusion and I got out of it, and then I knew you were trapped in one too so I shut the door to snap you out of it. Oh Twilight, I was so scared; I'd never seen you act that way before and I...I...I thought I'd lost you" said Spike as he began to cry.

Twilight smiled as she held him close, wiping his tears away with the hoof that wasn't soaked in her own juices. "Thank you for saving me, Spike. And don't worry: you won't ever had to see that side of me ever again and I'm not going to fail this test", she said as she zapped the crystal atop the door with her magic.

The door opened as the two friends instinctively looked away, afraid it would lead to more illusions. Twilight opened her eyes slowly and saw that the doorway lead to another room; slowly walked inside and then bit her hoof to make sure it was real. She was relieved to see that she felt pain. _Thank Faust this is not another illusion_ , she thought.

Twilight looked up and sighed in frustration, "Twilight, what's in there? Is more of those illusions?", Spike called out. Twilight smiled sadly at him before looking back up, "No, just stairs. Lots and lots of stairs", she said.

~The End~

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this AU one-shot that I came up with. See you all next time, SuperKirbyLand234 signing out!


End file.
